Returning to Forks
by Jeshickah Knight
Summary: Okay, so the Twins are back, let's see what trouble they can stir up in Forks! The sequel to the Twins of Night and Day
1. Back

**Back**

_Returning to Forks chapter one_

_Book Two of the Twins of Night and Day_

* * *

"Really, Chief Swan, I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it," a girl with long dark hair said, clutching her arm to her chest like it was broken or sprained. "They just don't like us, I guess. We should have known better than to have impeded on their land. It's our fault, really." 

"Still, to have us called out means a report to be filed," police chief Charlie Swan sighed, patting the girl on the shoulder gently. "Those boys are just a bunch of rowdy idiots sometimes; don't pay any attention to them."

"Thank you," she smiled charmingly, flashing a row of perfect white teeth.

"Anna, you're being too nice to them." the girl next to her huffed, her short blond hair ruffled and wild. She wiped her mouth with the back of her tightly closed fist, clearly agitated and glaring at the group of red-skinned boys talking to the other officer at the cruiser. "Crazy ass sons a—"

"Jenna!" the first girl quickly clapped her good hand over the other's mouth. "Sorry about that. My cousin, Jenna, isn't as nice as she could be. She's actually really easy to get angry."

"It's okay, thank you, girl," he nodded his head. "I hope you don't judge of all of us here in Forks by what these boys have done. The people here are good people; the boys in town aren't as rowdy as these boys are."

"Don't worry, we understand. Thank you for being so nice to us, our uncle will be here soon." The dark haired one, Anna, nodded as well.

"Well, this is a hearty welcome back to Forks now, isn't it?" the girl named Jenna whispered as the police chief walked back towards the cruiser.

"Hush, don't say anything till we get back to the house," Anna growled quietly. A tall dark haired young man stepped out of an expensive car near the tree line and jogged up to him, a slightly younger-looking boy with sandy brown hair fallowed him.

"What's the deal now?" the older one asked, checking over each girl with a quick sweeping look. "Did you two get into a fight already?"

"It wasn't our fault; the evil little puppies were the ones that attacked us." Jenna whined, grabbing and hanging off his arm. "Uncle Andy, I don't like this, why'd you move us out here?"

"We need a visit to a more rural area, the big cities are clearly affecting you poor girls." the boy sighed. "Honestly, Jenna, what would mom say?"

"Yeah, yeah, shut it, Cal," Jenna hissed.

"Do I have to talk to the officer?" Andy asked.

"I don't think so, we pretty much covered everything." Anna yawned and rubbed her arm. "Can't we just go home?"

"I guess so, let's go," the troupe of four walked back to the car, Jenna glared over her shoulder and bared her teeth at the boys. One of them glowered back at her.

* * *

Jeza, Roz, Caleb, and Alex were a highly trained group of assassin vampires. For the second time in their career, they had been assigned the job of investigating rather than killing. The first involved the 'royal family' of all vampires had asked them to investigate a new member of one of the largest families of vampires in existence. The end had resulted in a sort of barely scrapping by. This second time, however, they had been asked to investigate an uprising of werewolves in the little Washington town of Forks. 

Roz and Jeza had been to visit these wolves once already in Forks, but only to ask questions about the young vampire they had been hired to investigate. Now returning, they had to create new aliases and enroll at school. Somehow they had to be able to get new information about these wolf-boys, but that was much easier said than done…even for the assassin vampire twins.

The girls made up their aliases with ease, an easy thing after years and years of practice. And then the hard part came. Getting to know the animal they had to collect information on.

* * *

"You really got into a fight with those huge Quileute boys?" a boy from their first class asked as he walked them to their second class, apparently his name was Brian. A few of the boys had gone out of their way to do things like that to the new girls. 

"My cousin did and kind of dragged me in," Anna sighed, tugging carefully at the sling on her arm. Jenna glanced at her irritably her bruised jaw working in a silent fit of anger.

"It wasn't my fault," she said, looking over at another one of the boys. "I think they're just evil. You aren't friends with any of them, are you, Shawn?"

He was quick to snake his head. "Nope, I don't have any friends down there."

"So what are you two moving out here for?" Brian asked, trying girls' attention back on him.

"My dad wanted me and my brother to get away from the city life. It's apparently a bad influence on us." Jenna sounded like she enjoyed the influence the city life had on her and she was quiet upset that she had to move. "Calvin and I were sent to live with our uncle, which is the only good thing about all this. My uncle Andy is the best uncle in the whole world!"

"I've already been living with Andy." Anna looked down. "My mom had too much trouble raising a teenager like me so she ditched at my uncle's when I was fourteen. He agreed to look after Jenna and Calvin when their dad decided to move them out of the city."

"Family drama, very complicated. It must suck," a third boy, apparently named Aaron, shook his head. "You know, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be more than willing to lend you mine."

The boys scowled and the girls both giggled evilly. "That's okay, I think I'm covered, I have a big brother for a reason."

Calvin turned away from the boys' glares as they silently wished they could take the place of the 'big brother' role if only just for the sake of getting closer to the girls.

Jenna, Anna, and Calvin all got through the day with very minor verbal attacks and glares from the other members of their sexes. The girls in Forks High School totally exiled the new girls, and the boys were all trying not to be too openly mean to Calvin, and they tried to think well of Andy even though they didn't like the fact that the good uncle of their new friends was so young. Parts of their story seemed a bit far fetched but they didn't question it or think too much on it. After all, who wouldn't believe the word of people who looked so unbelievably beautiful?

* * *

"Long day?" Uncle Andy asked, as the three new students piled into his flashy little car. 

"Ugh, I hate wearing power make-up, it's so girly. I hate it." Jenna flipped down the mirror and tapped at the fake bruise on her chin so not to smudge it or wipe it off.

"Everyone was either really nice or really mean. Quite normal, you know. The usual, really, we should have maybe come up with a better story though, I though." Anna sighed, itching at the arm in the sling.

"So where can we turn back into ourselves?" Calvin asked, scratching his head.

"Here," Andy said shortly as he turned down onto the long curving driveway that had once been the driveway to the Cullens family's gorgeous home. All pretenses evaporated and the uncle, nieces, and nephew dissolved into the assassin team of the Night and Day persona.

Alex stretched himself back out of his Andy façade and reached out to drape an arm over Jeza who seemed to be shaking herself free of the much more city-toughened Jenna. Anna had disappeared as Roz dropped her head onto Caleb's shoulder and immediately he was snapped free of the Calvin mask. Roz ripped her useless sling off her arm and threw it onto the floor under Alex's seat. Jeza rubbed vigorously at the purple eye shadow that was feigning a bruise, resulting in a very red spot with a smear of make-up.

The girls wished they hadn't decided to go straight to the reservation. They had tested the boundaries of their new charges and found that they had very little if any footing with them. The only good thing to have come out of the minor fight was they saw clearly where they stood with the Quileute boys. Also, they got to get on the good side of the police chief, which would come in handy in case they slipped up and accidentally killed one of the townspeople. The drawback to being a vampire in a small town was that it stood out if someone went missing, which meant it was much more necessary for them to keep strict control.

* * *

_So welcome back to the girls right??? It took me long enough to get back to them…I know, I'm sorry. I promised you the back story and then don't fallow through, but do you know how secretive those stupid girls are of their past! It's ridiculous!_

_Anyway, the girls are back in Forks…oh drama, drama, drama!! Anyway, you know the drill, if you read, I demand a review!!_


	2. School and Skipping

**School and Skipping**

_Returning to Forks chapter two_

* * *

Morning dawned much too early owning to the fact that there were no clouds in the sky, and therefore, a very bright sun rose high in the sky. The vampires in the house that formerly held the Cullen family all groaned as they watched the sunrise, going from red to orange to the blazing ball of light they could no longer look at. Rainy Forks wasn't raining, or misty, or cloudy, or anything that was normal for Forks. It was bright, sunny, and actually semi-warm.

Jeza sighed as she walked downstairs and flipped on the television. "It's going to be a long day."

"I think we're getting trapped by a rather nasty bout of bad luck." Roz agreed flipping over the arm of a chair and sitting in it sideways as her sister flipped through the channels at lightning speed. "Hey, Alex, you know you've got to call us in sick now, right?"

"Yes, love, I know," Alex sighed, snatching the phone from its cradle on the table next to him. "And you know you're supposed to be thinking about how to get back to the assignment, right?"

"Oh, give us a break, why don't you." Jeza grinned as she looked over the back of the couch, stopping on the TV guide channel for a moment. "We only just finished our last job; we should at least get a day to rest before we go charging back to the frontline."

"And how well did the last mission go, hmm?" he gave her a meaningful thing as he put the phone to his ear. "Think about your reputation before you ask about days off."

Both girls stuck their tongue out at him as the receptionist on the other end apparently answered.

"One mess up and you'd think our whole reputation had gone down the drain. Some how I think we have a stronger rep then that." Roz shook her head as her sister started flipping channels again.

"Alex took it hard; he wasn't there most of the time. He didn't like his part in the plan and he feels responsible for leaving us so open so much." She shrugged, stopping on a martial arts show. "He'll think that if we suffer any loss of anything it's all because of him."

"Yeah well, I think it's kinda stupid, 'cause I don't think anything's going to happen because of what happened with the Cullens." The brunet sighed loudly, and rolled her eyes. "We're _assassins_, not recon specialists. We hunt down and kill people; we don't go around asking questions and finding out information discreetly. No one can fault us for failing in our first attempt at getting information. And another thing, if we sucked at the mission and lost credibility, then why were we hired to do recon work again? Obviously we didn't suffer a blow to our rep at all."

"Still, to be on the safe side is always best." Alex said as he replaced the phone and sat down next to Jeza, pulling her legs up over his lap.

"Gosh, Uncle Andy, thanks for the advice!" Jeza cried sarcastically. He gave her a look and she kissed him swiftly.

"Why must I have such insolent nieces," he teased dramatically.

"The same reason you have a disappearing nephew." Roz pouted, lonely alone on her chair. "Where's Caleb?"

"I donno, I think he may have left early to go hunting." Jeza shrugged, starting to focus in on the show she had turned on. The martial arts style was one she recognized; her and her sister had studied it briefly but never got really good at it. "He was complaining about us not taking a break in a while."

"Okay, well, I'm going to go back to my room," she stood up and walked to the stairs, stopping at the foot. "Promise me that if you guys get all frisky and whatever, you at least move up to one of your rooms. I don't what to walk in on you guys if I come back down."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the rules, mummy." Jeza giggled and focused in on the show to see one guy land a kick square in his opponent's chest, knocking him back. "Nice shot!"

"I don't think you'll have to worry, love," Alex sighed, "Jeza likes her fighting much too much to be distracted."

* * *

"So why did you skip yesterday?" Aaron asked as Jenna, Anna, and Calvin walked with him, Brian and Shawn. A pretty little girl with red hair came up and stole Calvin away quickly. 

"We didn't skip," Anna insisted quickly. "Our uncle needed help unpacking yesterday so we stayed home to help him."

"He really wanted us to get a day of school in before we missed any time. Waste of breath if you asked me." Jenna sighed. "My dad works for the military, so we moved a lot and I use to skip quite a bit."

"You should let me know when you wanna skip school again, I'll skip too, and keep you company." Shawn grinned at her, she grinned back.

"I don't think so. My uncle's pretty strict and he's making sure I don't skip." Jenna rolled her eyes. "He seems to care about my education a lot more than my dad did; it's a pain in the ass."

"It's a good thing, Jen, don't worry about it." Anna patted her on the shoulder, now pay attention and don't mess around."

"Yes, mummy," Jenna sighed again, sitting at her desk and slumping into the typical high school student posture; one hand propped against the chin, a bored expression on her face, the other hand playing with pen. Her backpack was pushed up against the desk as she tapped one foot against the desk legs. Anna shook her head as she slipped into her seat and prepared to actually pay attention to the teacher rather than just pretend to and daydream instead.

_We're going down to the reservation tonight, okay?_ Roz's voice sounded off in Jeza's head. Anna and Jenna didn't exist inside their own heads. Anna and Jenna only existed to fool the people in Forks, and they only went to school so they could appear normal. When the girls spoke mind-to-mind, they spoke as Roz and Jeza, not Anna and Jenna.

_Do we have to; I don't want to get into another fight._ Jeza whined; she liked watching fights not being in them…although she could defiantly hold her own against a werewolf. From pups to adults, she had werewolf-fighting down to an art almost.

Roz mentally sighed. _Yes, we have to. You were just saying how Alex was feeling embarrassed about what happened so this'll help him feel better._

_Yeah, but it's going to get exhausting is we have to keep running down and fighting with the stupid puppies. _Jeza sighed as well; Jenna dropped the pen and flexed her fingers and cracking her knuckles. _Can I do that? _she wondered about the knuckle-cracking habit she had. _Or is it too me to be Jenna?_

_Jenna's a city girl who could kick anyone's ass, I think she'd creak her knuckles to…there are quite a few girls do it actually._ Roz sounded annoyed as Anna took down notes obediently. _Anyway, about tonight, we'll go down after dark and sneak onto the Blacks'. You think that Jacob puppy will remember us?_

_I think he remembered us from the last time. After all he did fly at us and start cussing' about Bella._ Jeza chuckled silently. _God, it's like he thought we killed her, or something._

_He probably blames all vampires for changing her. He's still pretty young…even if he is a wolf. _Roz replied.

_Poor boy, he really did love her. I knew it! _Jeza grinned broadly inside her head, even Jenna's bored face creaked a little smile.

_So anyway, the reservation, tonight, got it? I'm telling Caleb and Alex on the ride home weather you like it or not._ The bell rang and the girls jumped up to get to their next class. Caleb could tell they were planning something, but as long as he was Calvin, he couldn't ask them to see what it was.

* * *

_I'm so sorry it's taking me forever on this one…I'm a bit distracted, and no it's not my boyfriend's fault. I'm in a huge fight with a girl who _use _to be a really good friend of mine. She got my boyfriend arrested and suspended…so much for being friends, right? Well, it's a long story, and it's not like she directly put him in jail, but it' pretty much her fault he had to go. Anyway, I've been a little too distracted with the fight and I haven't been able to get on much. I'm back now though!!_

_So, you know the drill, read and review. And thank you to those of you who already have, I appreciate it, I really do! To the rest of you, then, REVIEW!! Dammit, I need some inspiration, and I can't really relay on anyone besides you, so review!!! The more reviews I get, the more inspiration I get, and the faster I write. I think you know what to do._


	3. A Real RVB Battle

**A Real R.V.B. Battle**

_Returning to Forks chapter three_

* * *

"I got a plan, I got a plan!" Roz said in a high sing-song voice, giggling excitedly as the door closed on Uncle Andy's expensive Jaguar behind Anna. Jenna sniffed as closed her door, and rubbed her bruised cheek while looking in the side mirror just beyond her window. Calvin slid sulkily into his seat and stared gloomily at the back of her seat Alex looked over the back of his seat, a serious look on his face.

"Anna, the windows are down," he said quietly, still being a role model within Andy's skin. "If you're planning anything that would characterize you as a juvenile delinquent, remember that. Also remember, I'm sitting right here and I will turn you in for it."

"I wasn't!" Roz quickly re-gathered Anna around herself, a seamless transition that no one would notice from outside the car.

_Pay attention, Rozzy-dearest,_ Jeza teased lightly and silently, her eyes glint playfully through Jenna's as she looked at Anna over the back of her seat. "You a juvie? Who would have thought _you _would turn to the dark side with me?"

"I'm not," Anna cried, taking a playful swing at her cousin's arm. "There's no way I could ever be a criminal like you! I could never be that much of a city thug."

"Don't ever say that again, Anna, please?" Calvin tried not to grin and mimic Andy's serious look. "You sound like such a poser."

"Even _I _don't say 'city thug,' and I'm like…well, I donno…what's the word?" Jenna snapped her fingers and closed her eyes tightly as she tried to think of an explanation. "Oh, whatever, I just wanna get home and go to bed… I hate the new rules here."

"What rules would you be referring to?" Andy asked, as he sped off to the secluded home front.

"Curfews, no _delinquent activity_, no parties without good grades, homework, school, chores, work, and basically no fun, I mean come on!" she stretched by arching her back and letting her fingers crawl across the ceiling of the car over her cousins head. "Honestly, Andy, can't we just have one late night?"

"Not without good reason." He said shortly, nearly fish-tailing the back end of his car as he took the turn too sharply and started down the long driveway.

"I have good reason." Anna was the first to melt away into Roz; the others didn't take long to follow. "I think we should go down to the Reservation tonight and… _talk _to those puppies again."

"Is this what you two have been scamming all day?" Caleb asked, with a sigh. "I should have known you were getting too cozy with just laying low."

"Laying low, talking, this isn't like us at all. I want to know why everyone seems to think we do spy work now. We. Are. Killers!" Jeza got easily annoyed with the lack of action in their current situation. As much as she loved being sneaky and tricking people into information, she hated that she hadn't been given the chance to employ her fighting skills at all. "I want to go back to the old ways. And I need something human soon."

"We'll go to Seattle soon then… but tonight we're hunting wolves." Alex's evil grin made Jeza shiver in anticipation as they climbed out of the car and went to wait out the remaining hour of the day in secluded planning.

* * *

At ten that night, the four vampires ran straight to the land of the Quileute just on the outskirts of Forks. They ran, not at human speed of course, but they ran instead of taking the new Jaguar. And they knew the minute they stepped out of the city limits and onto werewolf property. About six or seven huge wolves shot out of the forest and charged the vampires the very second they were across the line.

Two leaped clean over them and took up guard stances behind, two stayed in front while each of the others picked a side of them.

"You have us outnumbered, obviously, so why not just attack?" Alex asked with venom coating his words as he took to guarding the girls' backs with Caleb.

"Why are you so persistent to keep coming to see us, blood sucker?" three very tall, very broadly muscled Quileute boys stepped out of the tree line as well, the front two wolves parted to let them in on the circle. "After all, you're clearly not wanted her. or didn't you get the message last time?"

"A fights a fight, and I love a good fight." Jeza looked smug as she crossed her arms and looked at the lead boy, or rather man, with her eyes giving off that she was very full of herself and too tough to beat. "If you don't know that now, you'll learn it soon enough. Now who's first?"

"Stop," Alex whispered to her warningly, pulling a hand on her arm without turning around.

"So you think just because you can hold your own against a few of us doesn't mean you'll last long against us all." One of the boys further back said, the vampires recognized him as Jacob Black. He was the one they had used last time to get information on a young vampire who he use to be friends with.

"Jacob, you haven't changed a bit! It's so nice to see you again!" Roz smiled widely, a passerby (if not too unnerved by the six oversized wolves) may have mistaken the look on her face as one of someone happy to see a friend of theirs again. Jacob didn't look so pleased.

"Why are you here?" he growled lowly. "What are you playing at this time?"

"Not playing at anything, just trying to figure you guys out…" Caleb's calm and clipped tones sounded deadly, even if he never really tried to show that part of him off.

"It's a very difficult think to do, you know. We're not use to this kind of work." Jeza laughed.

"Oh, really? That's obvious by how much you suck at whatever you're doing!" the other back boy said scornfully, he looked to be the youngest of the three, but the girls would put money on the fact that he wasn't the youngest in the pack. Perhaps he wasn't even the youngest in the present assembly, since some of the guard wolves seemed quite small.

"We're assassins, buddy, get use to it." Jeza huffed, glaring at him.

"Assassins? So what, you're going to kill us?" Jacob asked.

"I wish we could, it would make things so much easier and be so much more fun!" she replied, tossing back her hair and laughing proudly.

A few of the little wolves backed up a little, growling defensively.

"Don't worry, they won't kill us." The leader said. "If they were going to, then they would have at least tried already."

"How do you know, are you an assassin?" Caleb hissed.

"No, but I know how they work."

"We're not normal assassins, though, dear." Jeza glared again.

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, let's get going, I'm bored." Jacob scoffed at them.

"Sorry, they can't." a voice said from somewhere behind the back wolves. "They're under orders."

Jeza cursed under her breath, and Roz elbowed her in the side, the girls turned to face the voice, and the six figures shadowed just beyond the roadside. Their employers had arrived to check their progress. Another surprise they really didn't need and hadn't foreseen.

"Perhaps we can solve this, without fighting." The voice spoke again. "After all fighting gets no where unless a fight is what was intended. If you wolves don't mind, were going to borrow this little troupe of assassins. We will return them to you later. But for now we have to talk tot hem about what progress they have made."

Jacob flinched back a bit and the led wolf glared at the figures, neither the wolves nor the assassin vampires could clearly see the figures beyond the road. But they did see four of them take off, two at a time.

"We shall see you back in your newly acquired home." The final two figures vanished.

* * *

_I'm soo sooo soooooo sorry!!! I've been taking forever to get this back. This chapter sucks, I know, I'm not proud of it at all, I don't even like it. But since the last chapter my boyfriend's been expelled, had trouble finding a new school, had a rocky start in his new school, and is still adjusting to it._

_But enough with that. I myself had lost my muse to write for a long time. I think it's because I usually don't tell people things and that's how I get my inspiration to write my feelings down, but I've been talking to my boyfriend a lot. I've been telling him everything, as I should, but it took some getting use to for a while and I could write for almost a month._

_I just got my muse back recently actually. And through that, I've finished writing my second book! I'm so proud of that! So now not only do I have something that I'm writing and dedicating half my life away from my boyfriend to, but now I have a series in the making! Which is awesome because my boyfriend does too!! (Mine is about vampires and vampire hunters of course, but his is about Godwarriors, it's so cool, I'm in love with the story!)_

_Anyway, I'm going to shut up now, and post thins. Thank you for putting up with my long absence. I promise, now that I've finished my main project and I can write again, I'll hopefully get back into this story. Love you! REVIEW please!!!!_


End file.
